The Love Square
by Candiexoxo
Summary: New boy, Taylor arrives at Knothole Academy and meet the popular boys, Sonic, Shadow and Silver but they're all together! But then Taylor gets dragged in too. But what happens when they want Taylor for themselves? BoyxBoyxBoy SonadowilverxOC SWEARING!
1. Chapter 1

Heyy! I want to do a new story! DON'T WORRY I'M STILL DOING SHS! If you don't want to read this, fair enough. I may sound totally weird but it's a tri-couple (is that what you call it?) ok maybe it's 3 guys that are going out with each other and another one joins in so I guess it makes a foursome or something (I dunno) Wow sounds dirty right? Well my friends, it's not as dirty as you think it's going to be. It's not going to be threesome sex and shit on every chapter because….

I can't write sex scenes

My brain will melt.

And I've never done this sort of the couple (well tri-couple) before. I wanted to do something different.

If you don't like this sort of thing, then don't bloody read it! I don't want brains melted because they can't stand the sight of yaoi or weird couplings! I might do a straight couple in the future like Sonsal (love that couple). In fact that will be my next story. Anyways moving on. Here we go!

….

Chapter 1

Taylor's POV

Why? Why? Why is my life so unstable? I'm moving school. And it's a boarding school! It's the Knothole Academy for Boys. It's in a really posh area. I'm not a posh boy! Ok, I lied I wasn't moving school. I got kicked out. Only because I was gay! Can you believe it? Hopefully this school can accept me for who I am. I sighed for the sixtieth time looking outside my car window. My dad was driving me there. It was raining like mad. I could the sounds of rain drumming against the glass.

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the fortieth time. I could see my dad frowning through the mirror.

"Nearly." He mumbled. I bet he was glad I was going to this school. He won't have to deal with his little bratty, gay son. I ran my hand through my spiky, dark brown hair and sighed again. I was pretty impatient. I looked in the car's mirror. And the view reflected back at me was a dark brown hedgehog with baby blue eyes. My family don't look anything like me. They say I look like my grandmother. Too bad she died when I was a baby. It would have been awesome to get to know her better. The car stopped all of a sudden.

"Here." My dad whispered in relief. Wow was he really that keen on dragging me and leaving me here? Was I really that much trouble? I got out of the car slowly. Savouring every moment with the leather seats and the nice scent wafting around in the car. My dad opened the car boot and started to pull out my suitcases. I looked at my school. Holy shit is it huge! It looked like one of those castle or manor houses you see in England (I know what I'm talking about humph!). It's literally covered by a forest behind the historic building. And there was loads of cute boys milling about the entrance catching up with friends since it's the first day of the school year. Yay…not. I was checking out the lads outside. Hmm he looks yummy.

"Taylor!" My dad snapped.

"Ok. Ok." I moaned and got out of the car. That car was the only thing that I felt comfortable being in. Now I have to leave for good knows how long. We walked into the entrance and the boys were staring at me like I was some alien. I tried to ignore their curious stares and rushed inside the building.

Inside the building looked even more historic. There was even a suit of amour resting against a wall. We finally managed to get to the office with my heavy luggage. My dad knocked on the window. The old lady inside the office opened the window and smiled.

"Hello sir. Welcome to Knothole Academy. How may I help you?" She asked.

"Hello it's my son. It's his first day here." The lady looked at me and smiled.

"Ah Taylor Jordan! Nice to meet you." The old lady said fumbling around the desk for something. She pulled out a key and a map. "This is your key to your dorm. Alright deary?" I smiled back at her and took the key.

"Thank you, madam." I replied politely. What? I might as well have manners I can't be bothered to get kicked out again. My dad and me walked away from the reception to find my new dorm. There was loads of other boys with their parents taking luggage to their dorm rooms. So we had to wait for some of them to move out of our bloody way. I was knocked over by something big and fell straight on the floor,

"Fuck." I gasped in pain.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" I looked up to see a red echidna holding his hand out at me. I reluctantly took it and was helped up.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." I mumbled regaining my composure.

"Are you new here?" The echidna asked.

"Yeah I'm Taylor."

"I'm Knuckles. I guess I'll see you around. I'm sorry for knocking you over." He said and walked off to his room.

"It's okay." I tried to shout after him. We finally made it to our dorm. I turned to my dad who was panting after the labour of carrying suitcases. "Dad you can leave them out here. I'll sort them out." Dad frowned.

"Are you trying to stop me from going inside. I want to meet your roommates." I slapped my forehead and groaned.

"Dad! Why are you always trying to embarrass me?" I moaned. Dad laughed.

"Alright, I'll leave you then, but if they're homophobic. Call me." He said reassuringly.

"I don't think they will be. It's a boy school can I remind you."

"Well I'll guess I'll be going now. And let you do your thing." I hugged him.

"I'll miss you, dad." I said.

"It's nice to still hear you say that. You'll come and see us on holidays won't you?"

"I will I promise."

After saying my goodbyes to dad. I walked into the dorm. I gasped in excitement. It had a fairly big living room with 3 sofas and wide screen TV with 4 doors leading into the bedroom I assume. My family got me the expensive dorm. I punched a fist in the air.

"Yes!" I whispered and jumped on the couch and sat there for a while. I looked around. None of my roommates seem to be here. I wonder what they're like. I really hope they're not homophobic or we going to have a problem.

I finally managed to my suitcases in my room. I looked around my room. It had a double bed with a big wardrobe and a door that lead into the en-suite bathroom. I walked in and screamed. It had a Jacuzzi bath (you know what I mean), a shower and a toilet and sink with another counter next to it and a big mirror (Oh my days I'm crap at describing rooms). All this was mine, ha ha ha! I checked myself out in the mirror. Looking good. I heard shuffling and voices coming from outside of my room.

I went to check it out. I walked into the living room and saw white suitcases with gold zips. That's a cool looking bag. A white hedgehog walked in panting carrying the last bag. He had gorgeous amber eyes and medium length white hair. He saw me and smiled shyly.

"Hi." He said quietly. "I guess you're our new roommate."

"Yeah I'm Taylor Jordan!" I said cheerfully.

"Silver Garcia." He replied.

"Silver that's such a cool name." He blushed.

"Thanks." I walked over to his suitcases and lifted one up.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"Yeah that would be good, thanks." I took his suitcase to his room. The room was the same size as mine but the furniture was arranged differently. "So, Taylor. You're new right?" Silver suddenly asked placing more suitcases in his room.

"Yeah I moved school." He nodded and collapsed on his bed and sighed.

"I'm having a nap." He said quietly.

"It's nearly lunch." I said confused.

"I travelled all the way from New York." My eyes widened.

"That's on the other side of the country." Silver sighed.

"I know. I'm exhausted."

"Well I'll leave you to it then." I said walking and closed the door. I realised that my next roommate has arrived. He was a black hedgehog with short length, black hair with red stripes. He doesn't look like the type you want to mess with. He turned around and looked at me but ignored and carried on with what he was doing. That was rude.

"Hello." I said rather irritated.

"Humph." He grunted and carried the suitcases to his room. I followed him.

"A hello would have been nice." I grumbled. He looked at me again and smirked.

"Why should I have to say hi to you?" He said grabbing another suitcase.

"Because I'm your new roommate!" I answered back. I don't think we're going to get along.

"Well, hey then." He said sarcastically. Silver walked out of his room. He hugged Shadow.

"Hi Shads." He squealed. Shadow gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey are you alright?" Silver blushed and nodded. They're a couple? I sigh out in relief. Thank god they're not homophobic. I seriously doubt the last roommate will be. I took a good look at Shadow. He's got a good body. He looks like one of those guys that girls would daydream about. Shadow saw me checking him out.

"Like what you see eh?" I blushed and looked the other way. Suddenly the door swung open and a blue hedgehog ran in closing the door. He was panting heavily. There was loud knocking on the door.

"Get out of there you little fag!" A loud voice was shouting on the other side.

"What the hell is going on?" Shadow said sternly. The blue hedgehog looked at us and smiled sheepishly. Oh. My God. He's gorgeous. He has medium length blue hair with a fringe and piercing green eyes. I was literally dribbling.

"Um yeah…. I said something to Jet and now he's going to kill me. Care to help?" He asked. Shadow sighed and opened the door. There was a green hawk and a green hedgehog standing outside the door. They looked taken aback that Shadow answered the door.

"S-Shadow?" The green hawk stuttered.

"Why are you chasing my boyfriend?" He hissed. Boyfriend?

"Boyfriend? More like boyfriends! You lot disgust me. It's bad enough you're gay." Shadow grabbed the hawk by his collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Listen here you motherfucker. Say anymore shit to me or Sonic and I will make you wish you never stepped into Knothole Academy." He let go of him roughly and he fell on the floor.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Silver.

"The green hawk is Jet and the hedgehog is Scourge. They've bullied Sonic for years. They should give up." Silver mumbled.

"Who's Sonic?" The blue hedgehog jumping in front of us interrupted my questions.

"Uh that would be me!" He said winking at me. I nearly fainted then.

"Such a charmer aren't you? Why can't you charm them two into liking you?" Silver teased.

"I think that's how they hated me in the first place." Sonic replied chuckling. He turned to me.

"What's your name, cutie?" I blushed.

"T-Taylor." I stuttered. Great, I'm embarrassing myself.

"Leave the new kid alone." Shadow said holding Sonic's suitcases to his room. Sonic walked up to Shadow and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Aw baby you took my bags. You didn't have to."

"I had to they were getting in my way. And you're too damn lazy to do it yourself. God only knows how you got a six pack."

"It's called going to the gym." What is going on here? Why is Sonic flirting with Shadow in front of Silver, his boyfriend? Silver walked to them and frowned.

"Why am I the one that gets left out?" Silver moaned. Sonic hugged Silver and kissed him. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON?

"I missed you guys." Sonic said. Shadow grabbed Sonic and started to make out with him. Ok I am now lost!  
"I'm sorry but WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I shouted in frustration. They pulled away and the three looked at me.

"So let me get this straight. You three are going out with each other?" I asked trying to get all this random shit in my head. It's the evening and we're all watching TV. Sonic was lying on Shadow and Silver's legs. They nodded at me. Looking like they've explained loads of times. "But why?"

"Because it's more interesting." Sonic replied tapping Shadow's hard chest. Oh I'm really tempted to see what's under Shadow's shirt but I couldn't. He was Sonic's boyfriend. Well more like Silver and Sonic's boyfriend in one. I was so confused.

"It's not that hard to understand." Silver said whilst munching crisps (what? Crisps. That's we say in England. Is it potato chips in America? Correct me if you want :\)

"Well I've been around homophobes in my life so I'm not sure what the gay community are like." I mumbled. I told them I was gay earlier. They all looked at me hopefully and looked at each other. Sonic got up and jumped up and down.

"Oh. My. God. We have to take him downtown. To a gay club!" He squealed. Silver and Shadow looked at each other and groaned.

"Do we have to go now? I'm exhausted." Silver groaned falling into Shadow's arms. Shadow kissed him on the forehead.

"Ok, not tonight but Saturday night and we can take some of our friends too!"

"Alright. Fine but you own us two something." Sonic frowned.

"Fine I'll give you blowjobs when we get back."

"SONIC!" Silver screamed chucking a pillow at Sonic. But the damage was done. I held my head in agony having a horrible image of what they do in my head.

"What? That's what you want right? I always have to when we go to gay clubs."

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. Sonic realised what he was saying.

"Oh Taylor, you want to join?" Sonic teased. Shadow's face hardened.

"He's not doing anything with us!" He growled. He's very protective over his boyfriends.

"Ok, ok I was only joking. Chill out!" I got up from the couch and ran to my room.

"What did I do wrong?" Sonic asked in confusion. I closed the door and sighed. Great, there was a lovely image of threesomes in my head. Just what I need right now. I guess I should get some sleep. I went into my en-suite and brushed my teeth. I wore noting but boxers and jumped into bed hoping the images were still out of my head…nope they were still there.

…

Soooo what do you guys think? If you don't like this kind of thing, then I understand. But don't give me hate saying 'Ugh I hate threesomes!' I get upset quite easily. Criticisms to improve and negative comments are completely different things! Don't worry SHS fans I will upload another chapter for you soon. Love you guys. Thanks for being supportive of me and putting my stories on story alerts and author alerts! Xxx It really encourages me to write more! Candiexoxo (ugh got a stomach ache right now!)


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, what's up? Another chappie of The Love Square. I love that title. Sorry if anyone else thought of that title. I thought it in my head. Unless I actually have a telepathic mind. That would be awesome. I could finally tell if a guy likes me or not. Anyways onto the story!

…

Chapter 2

Taylor's POV

I woke up with a startle. Yep, those thoughts definitely gave a dirty dream last night. I had a dream I was fucking Sonic. Oh, so good! I hope I didn't mumble in my sleep. I looked down and saw a little someone getting very excited. I sighed heavily. What am I going to do with myself?

After getting ready and packing my school bag for my first day of school. I walked into the living room and noticed there were clothes all over the place. I saw Silver trying to pick them up. Oh no.

"Oh Taylor. You're awake." He said, looking startled.

"I really don't want to ask why there are clothes all over the floor." I groaned in agony. Silver blushed.

"Yeah. I won't tell you. You won't be able to sleep." Sonic walked out all shirtless, whistling innocently. I turned away in embarrassment.

"I guessing you want to see me half naked." Sonic teased me. "I'm surprised you didn't hear what was going on last night." I turned around and frowned. I blushed seeing his six-pack and well toned body. Shit. I felt my whole body get all hot.

"Sonic! Can you shut up for 5 minutes?" Silver snapped. "He doesn't need to know about what we do."

"Well cutie, you can always join." He said winking at me and walking back into his room. 10 minutes later and Silver was shouting through the locked door of Sonic's room.

"Sonic, Shadow! I don't know what you're doing in there. But we're late." We heard laughing and Shadow walked out with Sonic dangling from his shoulders.

"Put me down, you idiot!" Sonic said laughing. "I'm not that small." Silver shook his head.

"Are you guys ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep." Shadow said grabbing his and Sonic's school bag to the door. With Sonic still hanging over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Sonic shouted trying to whack Shadow's back. Silver frowned closing the door behind him.

"I can see you're the sensible one." I mutter to him. Silver grunted.

"Yeah. You have my classes I can show you around if you want?" Silver asked.

"Sure, thanks." We started heading down the corridors to the cafeteria where all the boys were having breakfast. I suddenly smelt bacon. Hmmm. I followed the smell to the serving counter. Few minutes later I walk away carrying a bacon sandwich. Just wait until I eat you porky. My goodness I'm going insane. I notice the three hedgehogs and start to head towards them.

"Hey! Taylor!" I heard someone call my name. It was Knuckles.

"Hey! Knuckles." I greeted.

"Hey! Are you sitting with anyone?" I look over at the table I was planning to sit at.

"I was going to sit with them." I answered pointing in their direction.

"The Hedgehogs?" Knuckles said in confusion

"Yeah they're my roommates." He shook his head.

"Don't you know they all…together?" I crossed my arms.

"Do you have a problem with gays?" I asked. He looked taken aback.

"No! Of course not." I relaxed a bit and sighed.

"Good. Look I'll sit over at your table." I followed him over to the table where he was sitting at. There was a yellow fox, a purple chameleon and green alligator (interesting group of friends eh?). I felt a bit intimidated by them because they looked stronger than me. Especially that alligator (crocodile? I don't know. Wait. Let me consult my Sonic Heroes Manual) he looked like he could split me in half with one hand (I've looked at the manual he's a fucking crocodile! I've known about Sonic The Hedgehog and the rest of the characters and merchandise for 8 years that's nearly half of my life and I didn't even know that for sure! Wow I'm so pissed off. Anyway Vector is a crocodile.)

"Hey." I stuttered, looking at Knuckles' friends nervously. The crocodile laughed.

"We're not gonna kill you, calm down." I kind of relaxed at his laughing. He seems very jolly. I sat down next to the yellow fox that was writing, turning pages every 2 minutes. He must be one of those honour students.

"Hi I'm Taylor." I said to everyone. The purple chameleon grunted just like Shadow does.

"I'm Vector. That's Tails." The crocodile pointed to the fox working away. "And this is Espio. He's quite anti social." Espio glared at Vector.

"Taylor is sharing his dorm with 'The Hedgehogs'" Knuckles emphasised the last bit.

"Have they dragged you into their action?" Espio finally asked. I blushed.

"No, why would they?" I replied trying to not understand what he was saying and continued to eat my sandwich  
"Well I wouldn't say you're the unattractive one." Is he complimenting me? I saw Sonic at the corner of my eye walk up to the table. Shit. I hope he's not mad.

"Taylor, I thought you were gonna sit with us?" He teased, smiling.

"Well he decided to sit with us, ok?" Knuckles said bitterly. I see that Knuckles doesn't like Sonic. The blue hedgehog threw himself on Knuckles' lap. Knuckles blushed immediately and tried to not look at him.

"Why are you so mean to me? What have I ever done to you?" Sonic whispered to Knuckles. I felt a cloud of jealously hover over me. Why can't he flirt like that with me? Wait, I've only met him 24 hours ago. Knuckles suddenly pushed Sonic on the floor.

"You've done nothing. I just can't stand you." Knuckles hissed. Sonic got up, laughing.

"You always act so tough in front of everyone. But.." He got closer to him. "You're weaker than everybody else in this room." He ruffled Knuckles' locks. "See ya in class, Taylor." He said cheerfully walking off. Knuckles grumbled to himself. I think I heard him say, 'I fucking hate that boy.' But Sonic was right. Why does Knuckles hate him?

"I see you two don't get along." I said to Knuckles.

"I've known him for years and he's never different." He finally replied. Ok, that really wasn't a helpful answer. The bell suddenly rang and I rushed from the awkwardness. I was much more comfortable around my roommates. Probably because they're more chatty and friendly except for Shadow of course.

"Taylor over here!" I turned to see Silver waving at me. Oh yeah he was going to help me around. I ran up to him.

"Sorry I didn't sit with you." I quickly said. I hope he isn't mad at me.

"Don't worry." Silver said, smiling. I noticed a group of boys were drooling over Sonic who was talking to Shadow.

"Why can't he fuck me every night?" One of the boys moaned. Silver giggled at the obsessed guys.

"Sonic always gets the attention. Should we go to English?"

"Yeah, let's go." We arrived at English. All the boys were gossiping like schoolgirls.

"Have you heard that The Hedgehogs have a new roommate?" I caught one of them saying. Eh? They're talking about me?

"Look that's him, next to Silver." They all stared at me. I tried to ignore every single one and rush to my seat. I heard them carry on with their giggles and whispers.

"Don't worry about it." Silver assured me as he sat down next to me. "They'll get over it. It was the biggest scandal ever, when they found out about us three." Oh, them being all together? I'm not bloody surprised. It's not exactly normal. The teacher entered the classroom and everyone quieted down.

"Morning everyone, welcome back. I hope you all had a nice holiday." Everyone grumbled. Sonic rushed into the classroom. He grinned sheepishly at the teacher.

"Um yeah. I was checking if my uniform was suitable for you." Everyone laughed. Oh yeah want to know what I'm wearing. A white shirt, black tie, a blazer with the school logo and black trousers. I feel like I'm going to work. I don't want to feel that way when going to school! I guess the blazer is optional. Sonic isn't wearing his.

"Where's you blazer?" Ok, take that back.

"Um I left it at home." He replied.

"Maurice!" Is that his real name? "This isn't a fashion show! Go to the school office and collect a spare one. Your parents will have to pay for it." Sonic suddenly had a change of emotion. He looked down and clenched his fists.

"They won't be able to." He said quietly.

"I think they will that's their purpose…" Silver cut in and shot straight up from his seat.

"His parents will pay for it. He's sorry he left it. I'll take him to the office." He said quickly guiding Sonic out of the room. Everyone started whispering. What was that about? Why did Sonic change all of a sudden when the teacher mentioned his parents paying for stuff? Could they afford it? They must do. If they can get him in the school, they surely can afford a new blazer. Right?

The next lesson ended. I have no idea where I'm going now.

"Are you lost?" I heard someone mumble behind. It was Shadow. Help me!

"Um…no I was just daydreaming." He didn't look impressed.

"Go to your next class then."

"Ok I will." I marched away from him, down the busy corridor. Five minutes later. I was still marching around for the classroom. This is not happening. I walked around the corner and bumped into something hard. I stumble back.

"Hey! Watch where your…" It was Shadow again! "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I frowned.

"I'm going to my next class." He laughed.

"Really?" I looked around and noticed the corridor was empty.

"Oh whatever! Let me through!" He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"The classroom you're looking for is not that way." He pushed me forward. He sighed. "Look I'm in the same class, follow me." What? He knew, that we were in the same class but he didn't bother to tell me? What a dickhead! I didn't say a word to him as we walked to our next class. I'm so pissed off with him. He's such a wind up! "Stop." He suddenly said. I stopped in my tracks. "The classroom is right next to you." I looked at the door. Yep it was the right one. I walked in and everyone immediately shot their heads at Shadow and me. Oh boy.

"Where have you been? Fifteen minutes has passed!" The teacher screamed. Already?

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." I said quickly, walking to any random seat. Shadow grabbed my arm and dragged me to the back of the classroom. "What are you doing?" He lightly threw me into a spare seat and he slowly sat next to me. Does he always carry that bored expression in his face? It's really starting to get to me. The teacher carried on with the lesson. I looked at Shadow. He was drawing something in his exercise book. I looked over and saw it was a detailed picture of Sonic and Silver. Wow he's really good at drawing. Suddenly Shadow slammed the book shut. Some people nearby glanced at us in curiously.

"What? That was a really good drawing." I groaned. "Do you always draw your boyfriends?"

"Yeah, they're both beautiful. They're always good to draw. I'm using them for my art exam." Oh he likes art. That's really random of him.

"Well you're really good."

"Thank you." He grumbled. He didn't carry on drawing after that. He probably didn't want me to watch him.

"Sonic was upset in English." I said. Shadow's face hardened.

"Who did it?"

"No it wasn't like that. The teacher said something about his parents not paying for things and he got upset. Can his parents not afford it?" Shadow shook his head.

"It's none of your business. Stay out of it." He said simply.

"Alright. I was just worried." I mumbled looking the board ahead of me. The bell rang once again. It was break. I followed Shadow to the cafeteria. In case I got lost again. In the cafeteria, I couldn't see Sonic anywhere. I saw Silver though. He was rubbing his forehead with his hands.

"Where's Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, he's with Miss. Perry." Silver answered.

"Who's Miss. Perry?" I asked.

"A counselling teacher."

"Why does Sonic need a…"

"Enough with the questions!" Shadow barked.

"Shadow, don't get mad at him. He hasn't done anything." Silver yelled.

"Look I'm sorry, Taylor. But can you please stay out of it."

"Ok, sorry." The rest of break was quiet. I guess it's not the same without Sonic's happy attitude. The next lesson was Art. Oooo, it's with Shadow as well. I followed him around to Art. I was desperate to sit next to him. Shadow noticed this and sat on a busy table. There was no more seats for me. That bastard. I stuck my tongue at him and tried to find another table.

"Taylor, sit with us!" I heard Knuckles yell. I smiled and went over to their table. "Did Shadow leave you behind?"

"No he doesn't want me to dribble over his artwork." Knuckles laughed and I sat next to him. "I'm really crap at Art."

"So am I. I think Shadow is the only good one here."

"Oh that's reminds me, have you seen Sonic?" I asked. He frowned at my question, looking at his sketchbook.

"No, why would I?"

"Sorry." Knuckles put his hand over my mouth.

"You need to stop apologizing. There's no need." He smiled at me. I blushed. This is the first time any boy has touched me like this. Why am I getting all excited? He was only telling me to stop saying sorry. He took his hand off my mouth. During the lesson, Knuckles and I was just talking about loads of things. He was the only one I felt comfortable talking. I mean I'm comfortable around Silver. But Sonic always flirts with me and Shadow shouts at me. But they have different personalities. But I've never gotten to know them better. I wonder Shadow's parents are like or Silver's. I bet Silver has nice parents. Not so sure about Shadow's. And what about Sonic's?

"Are you ok?" Knuckles asked, popping my thought bubble.

"Uh yeah." He lifted up his sketchbook.

"What do you think?" It was awful. But I don't want to sound like an ass.

"Uh it's…."  
"Shit. I know." He answered for me, laughing.

"N-No it's ummm interesting."

"Taylor, you're funny."

Another hour went by. Why was it taking so long? I want my lunch! Finally the bell went! I rushed from my seat and ran to the cafeteria. Ten minutes later, I'm lost. Why is this happening? I'm so freaking hungry. I bumped into someone again. It better not be Shadow.

"Shadow could you stop stalking…" I looked up. It was Sonic. He didn't look upset, as he was earlier. He was just smirking at me.

"What are you doing wondering around by yourself?" He teased.

"I was actually trying to find the cafeteria."

"Why don't you turn around?" I turned around and the cafeteria entrance was right in front of me. I can't believe it. How embarrassing.

It was the end of the day. Boys were cheering down the plain corridors. I'm saying plain because I've literally seen it all day. And it's the same freaking colour, the dreary cream. It reminds me too much of my old school. But that's a thing of the past. I rushed to my room and sank on my bed. Oh this felt so good. I heard the door close outside.

"What a day." I heard Silver gasp.

"Sonic, what happened in English?" Shadow asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sonic replied quietly than he would normally.

"The teacher was talking about his parents paying for things." I heard a pause.

"That ignorant bastard doesn't get it does he?" I heard Shadow growled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Sonic assured. I wish I could be in the same room as them, listening to this conversation. But they'd never want to tell me. I've only met them a day ago.

"Have you taken it yet?" What does that mean? Their cum? Oh my god, Taylor shut the fuck up!

"Of course I have! I'm not a fucking child." Sonic yelled. What is he getting angry for? I thought he would like that.

"Alright, calm down. You're almost as bad as I am." Shadow assumed.

"We are only doing this because we care about you, Sonic."

"Well none of this was any of your business in the first place!" Sonic snapped.

"Sonic, you really need to calm down. You're getting irate for no reason." Suddenly I heard the door slam.

"He hasn't taken it." Silver stated.

I walked up to my bedroom door and opened it. Only Silver and Shadow was in the room.

"Where's Sonic?" Both of their heads shot at me. Shadow stormed up to me. Oh god he isn't going to punch me is he? He grabbed me by the collar and slammed me against the nearest wall.

"What did you hear?" He growled.

"I heard nothing, nothing I would understand anyway." He let go of me. "But could you please explain to me?" I squeaked, hoping he wouldn't hurt me.

"You're not getting involved. Do you hear me?" I sarcastically saluted.

"Yes, sir." I walked to the sofa and collapsed on it. "Why won't you tell me?" I groaned in agony.

"Because Sonic is already distressed. We don't need more people knowing."

"But I could help you." I pleaded. I just want to help him. He doesn't seem like this. In case I'm missing something important about this boy. He can't be angry with his parents not paying for things? "Could you at least give me a hint?" I begged.

"No!" Shadow roared. He doesn't need to get so pissy about it. I stormed to my bedroom. No one tells me anything. I guess the only way to find out is to ask Sonic himself. I wonder what he will say?

….

Heh heh, Taylor does not get it does he? Well neither do you. What do you guys think of him? I love him. He's like a GBF that I can control. Ha ha. Anyway…bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

What's up? Like wazzup? Gosh I'm such a freak. Shut up! Next chapter of The Love Square. Do you guys get the title? I hope you do, I think it's genius! Sorry again if anyone thought of that but it's mine now! Muh ha ha. By the way, Kingdom Hearts has pissed me off. Ok that was so random…awkward.

….

Chapter 3

Taylor's POV

I walked around the courtyard, hoping to find my suspect. I crept out of the dorm earlier, so Shadow didn't suspect anything. It's starting to get dark, so I was finding it hard to see. I wonder if Sonic is a vampire? Rustling leaves and quiet winds surrounded me. But Sonic was no-where in sight.

"Sonic?" I started to call out. What? Could at least try. I lost my patience and decided to head back. I suddenly tripped over something hard and crashed onto the concrete ground. Everything went black after that.

I woke up a few minutes. Clutching onto my throbbing head. I realised I wasn't outside but back in my own room. How the hell did I get here?

"Are you ok?" A voice asked. It was my suspect, smirking at me.

"Uh yeah. I was looking for you. Make yourself more noticeable next time." I grumbled. Sonic laughed at my random outburst.

"You made a really messy fall out there. I had to carry you all the way here." I grabbed a pillow and shoved it on my face. How embarrassing. I can't even look at him. "Why were you outside anyway?" I took the pillow off and looked at him.

"Same question for you."

"I was walking off…. my emotions." Sonic hesitated to say. This is a great time to ask.

"Uh Sonic?" He looked at me and smiled. My heart was beating like mad. Should I ask him? What if he gets upset? I was just about to ask until Shadow stormed in.

"Hey! This is my room!" Sonic yelled. Shadow grabbed Sonic and hugged him. "Shads are you trying to suffocate me?" Sonic breathed.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Shadow mumbled. "I'm just so worried about you." Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow's shoulders.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll never leave you and Silver." They kissed and kissed again until they were making out. In front of me.

"Um gross." I choked. They pulled away and looked at me. Sonic smirked.

"This is my room." He reminded. Shadow was literally at his neck. I quickly left the room and saw Silver on the sofa.

"Sonic and Shadow are having a make out session in there." I told him. Silver didn't move or react.

"I know." Silver finally said, not tearing his eyes from the TV screen.

"Uh they're gonna have sex without you. Does that bother you?" Silver shrugged his shoulders.

"They've been together for 2 years. I've only been with them for 6 months so." My jaw dropped. Sonic and Shadow was a couple before the trio was made. What converted them into having Silver? I scanned him. Well he has a very delicate body and is very good looking. Very quiet. I guess they liked that about him.

"Ow!" I heard Sonic scream from his room. "You're going to fast!" Not again! I covered my ears trying to block out the noise.

"You can stay in my room." Silver said.

"What?" I yelled still having my hands on my precious, innocent ears.

"You can stay in my room, I'm the furthest away from them. They'll probably fuck each other all night." That is true. When we got ready for bed I went over to Silver's room and went in. Hopefully he wasn't wanking himself or anything. Nah, he wasn't, he was reading a book.

"You're so quiet compared to the other two. The most sensible." I stated. Silver smiled.

"I know. I hate myself for it." I frowned.

"What do you mean?" Silver sighed.

"Everyone keeps saying to me, 'don't go out with those two. You're so behaved.' Or 'They'll ruin your education.' I don't want to be thought of as a sensible person. That just makes me sound boring."

"Is that why you went out with them? To be thought differently?" I asked.

"Well partly. Also I had a huge crush on Sonic and Shadow. I was literally blessed to be their roommate. One night, Sonic and Shadow just came into my room and started kissing me. They're told me afterwards they both wanted to be with me. It was like a dream come true. But it was mad in school when they found out. Even at home, my step-dad he…he." Silver stopped and looked down at his book.

"I'm sorry I was just rambling." He mumbled rubbing his forehead.

"No, what were you going to say?" I said firmly. He hesitated.

FLASHBACK (only in dialogue)

"Silver! Welcome home!"

"I missed you, sweetie."

"Mom…. Brian. I need to tell you something…."

"Of course, fire away."

"I'm gay…."

"….. Have you got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"Well there are two."

"You have two separate boyfriends?"

"No, we're all together…."  
"….You disgusting child."

"I…."  
"Don't you dare talk back to me! It's bad enough you're gay, but to be in a threesome. You're going to fucking hell!"

"Brian that's enough!"

"Shut up, Mollie! You're son is a fucking faggot and he should be punished."

"I'm sorry…."

"You're better be sorry, Silver. You little shit!"

END OF FLASHBACK (sorry if that was confusing it was meant to be)

"M…. My step-dad started to beat me for it. I eventually ran away and now live with my mum's friend's daughter." I rubbed his shoulders softly.

"I'm sorry about what happened." I whispered. He smiled weakly at me.

"Don't worry. I'm much more happier now. Should we go to sleep like good children?" He suggested.

"Yeah, go on." We both climbed into his big double bed. We slept an appropriate distance from each other. There was a long silence until Silver said,

"I'm glad I told you. You are the first person I've told this to." What? He told someone he barely knows?

"You haven't even told Sonic or Shadow?"

"Nope. Only you. But please don't tell anyone. It's embarrassing."

"I won't, I promise." I smiled to myself. He told me. He hasn't told anyone else. That really makes me feel special. We both fell asleep quickly…. despite the moaning coming from two rooms away.

The next morning was Tuesday. I hate Tuesday. I wanna stay in this nice warm bed. I realised that Silver was up. I slid out of the luxurious slumber and went to the living room. All three of them were in there, watching TV and eating toast.

"Uh, good morning." I squeaked. They all looked at me and back to the telly.

"Morning." They all said in unison. I looked at the clock. Holy shit it's late.

"Uh guys do you know what time it is?" They all looked at the clock.

"Yeah quarter past 9, why?" Silver asked.

"Uh…. SCHOOL?" I yelled. They looked at me confused. "Do you even know why you're here in the first place?"

"I don't think he knows." Shadow says. His eyes fixed on the screen.

"Know what? You have to go to school?" I snapped sarcastically.

"Taylor, we have a day off on Tuesday, Saturday and Sunday." Sonic informed. What?

"Why Tuesday?" I asked.

"Because no one likes Tuesday. So it's kind of a day off I guess." Sonic shrugged his shoulders just like Silver did last night. "Come on watch TV with us." He patted a spot next to him for me to sit. I sighed in relief there was no school today. I sat next to Sonic. Oh no I remembered what happened last night.

"I can tell you thinking about Shadow and me." Sonic teased. I blushed and watched the TV. It's…. the news?

"I'm not trying to diss you lot. You are great people. But why the fuck are you watching the news?" I asked desperately. They looked at me like I was mad.

"Taylor did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" I stood up quickly.

"No I'm just shocked that you lot are smart. I'm taking a shower."

"Watch out or I might join you." Sonic warned.

"Shut up, Sonic!" I laughed when I left the room. I wonder if Sonic means anything he says? I took a shower and got ready for nothing really. It was just awkward sitting with them in my childish looking pjs. Hmm what should I do today? Maybe I should explore the school a bit more. Or I could visit Knuckles? Or I could hang around with this lot. As long as they don't make out in front of me. I walked out of my room wearing just t-shirt and jeans. The tri-couple were still watching TV

"I'm going out." I informed them. Sonic shot his head at me and frowned.

"I wanted to go with you." He pouted. Really?  
"You're not going anywhere with him." Shadow mumbled.

"I'll come with you." Silver said. Great, I kind of wanted to go on my own.

"I guess I'll have to come with you then." Shadow sighed getting off the sofa. Great. Everyone's coming.

"You're gonna make me feel like I'm the only guy in the world!" Sonic was wailing away in Shadow's BMW. I'm already getting a headache. We're going to a theme park outside of Knothole. I guess this is the time to get to know them. Sonic was sitting in the front with Shadow. Silver, at the back with me was currently looking at the map for directions and Shadow was driving, secretly growling at Sonic's hideous singing to Rihanna.

"Only guy in the world."

"Shut the fuck up, Sonic!"

"Oh my god, Drake. Turn up the music!" Sonic squealed. Shadow snorted.

"Hell no!" Sonic grabbed the volume control and turned it up.

"They know, they know, they know!" Sonic started to sing. Silver and I were laughing like crazy. An hour passed by and the whole car was getting pissy with one another.

"Silver, have you given us the wrong directions?" Silver was frantically searching the map.

"Uh no."

"It doesn't take that long to get out of Knothole." Shadow said. Sonic started wailing something in Japanese.

"Yes, Sonic! We know you're hungry!" Sonic started talking to Shadow in Japanese in a really girly voice.

"Sonic stop acting so gay!" Silver snapped. Sonic turned around.

"I am gay! Get over it!" Sonic stated.

"Are you Japanese?" I asked.

"Well I'm half. I can speak the whole language." Sonic replied.

"Cool."

"I think we're here." Shadow mumbled to himself. Sonic squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Oh I haven't been to these for ages. Chuck doesn't really like rides." Chuck?

"Whose Chuck?" I asked. Sonic stopped jumping and looked like he was hesitating to tell me something. He looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry." He said quickly and jumped out of the car, skipping towards the entrance.

"I hate it when he's hyper." Shadow hissed slamming the door as he left. We arrived the theme park. It was very popular today for some reason and people were bustling to get through the barriers and purchase tickets.

"Excuse me! Gay guy and his two boyfriends, coming through!" Sonic yelled, pushing people out of the way. Silver blushed and tried to ignore the glares shooting towards him. Shadow grabbed Sonic firmly by the arm and dragged him closer to his hard body.

"Sonic could you try to not embarrass us please or you will only be saying 'my boyfriend' without the s. Understand?" He hissed. Sonic tutted and dragged his arm out of his furious grip.

"Calm down. No one cares about us here. We'll never see them again." He snorted.

"But could you at least act normal?" Silver suggested wrapping his arms around Sonic's waist. "For me?" Sonic smirked and kissed him.

"Fine I'll behave."

"Do I get a kiss or anything?" Shadow asked.

"No I have to act normal, remember? Which means I can only have one boyfriend. I'm taking Silver." Sonic said waggling a finger. Shadow scowled.

"Then who the fuck am I having?" Oh no.

"You can have Taylor. You won't mind will you?" He looked at me and winked.

Sonic and Silver walked around the park, deciding which ride to go on first. They were holding hands and kissing every five minutes. Sonic would always keep looking back at Shadow and smirk. The scowl hasn't left Shadow's face for half an hour. He's pissed. Mainly jealous I'm guessing.

"Ooo a boat ride. C'mon Silv." Sonic said, grabbing Silver's hand and leading him to the ride. I looked awkwardly at Shadow he watched the other in disgust.

"Err do you want to go on it?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't hit me. He sighed and joined the line with the other two, who were smugly making out (does smugly even fit with this sentence. Whatever I don't care). We eventually got on the boat ride. All you really had to do was just sit there and let the water take you around. The boat kept splashing all over the boat. Sonic and Silver were giggling like idiotic schoolgirls who saw a crush walking by. Shadow was clearly not amused. By neither his boyfriends nor the boat ride. I mean I wouldn't be.

When the ride stopped, Shadow left us without saying a word.

"Hey, where did he go?" Silver asked, looking around guiltily. Sonic wrapped his arm around Silver's shoulder.

"Who cares? He's gone off in a huff, he'll come back." Sonic assured, not caring that Shadow is gone. The guy he's been going out with for two years. We found Shadow smoking at the entrance gate. I looked at Sonic and I saw his face-harden. He stormed over to him and slapped the cigarette away.

"What the fuck?" Shadow yelled.

"You promised me!" Sonic hissed.

"You pissed me off, what was I supposed to do?" Shadow snapped back angrily. Silver stepped in between the two.

"Guys break it up. We'll talk about it later." Silver assured.

"I wanna talk about it now. Have you been smoking these cancer sticks behind my back?" Sonic growled chucking Shadow's packet in the bin.

"Excuse me, boys! I'll have to ask you to leave." One of the security guards announced to us. Sonic stormed into the car, slamming the door.

"Sorry for the inconvenience we've caused." Silver said, blushing. I got in the car, wishing I never came with these guys in the first place.

….

Yay Chapter ended? I bet you guys are wondering what Sonic is trying to hide from Taylor. But you'll have to wait. Sorry, I haven't been writing for a while. Just been stressed with school and stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi…*looks nervous* Yeah it's been a while. Have no idea when the last time I uploaded a chapter. There are loads of reasons why I haven't been writing. Mainly GCSEs. I have a shitload of exams at the end of the month. I'm sorry to anyone who has sat by their computers waiting for me to do something. Which I hope not because my stories aren't that popular. Thank you so much for waiting. I can't really promise at the moment the next time I will update. But hopefully soon. Once I get all the fucking homework out of the way.

Well here you go guys

P.S Thanks to everyone who has favourite or followed my stories! 3

….

Chapter 4

Taylor's POV

Sonic and Shadow are not talking to each other. Again. Sonic was so furious after he discovered Shadow smoking, that he has refused to talk to him. Silver is trying to put some sense into him. But so far it hasn't worked. Shadow isn't entirely impressed either. No, he's pissed but I can tell he feels guilty too. Today is school and I'm getting ready to go and have breakfast. And hopefully hang around Knuckles. I was about to leave until someone grabbed me on the arm.

"Hmm?" It was Sonic. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can I come with you?" He asked quietly. I nodded.

"Sure."

We both left the dorm. We headed down to the cafeteria and it was quite busy. Sonic was very quiet. While, we were waiting for food. I turned to him. "Why are you so quiet?" Sonic looked up at me and forced a smile.

"I'm thinking. Don't worry about me." We grabbed our breakfast and sat where Knuckles was sitting with his friends. Knuckles glared at Sonic.

"What is he doing here? What isn't he sitting with his boyfriends?" Sonic smirked at him.

"Why can't I sit with other people?" He questioned

"You're missing the problem. I don't want to sit with you!" Knuckles spat. God, he despises him doesn't he? Sonic chuckled.

"Get over it, Knux. I'm just going to eat my breakfast." Knuckles' face turned red after Sonic said his little nickname. He hated being called Knux.

"So what's your first lesson?" I butted in. Knuckles calmed down when I asked.

"I've got Art." Knuckles answered, smiling at me.

"Same." I replied, smiling back.

"Same here." Sonic joined. Knuckles immediately dropped his smile and glared at him.

"No you don't. You weren't in the last lesson."  
"Yeah because I had to go somewhere." Sonic replied.

"Were you giving your boyfriends blowjobs?" Sonic smirked.

"I guess you could say that." Knuckles didn't say anything else. There was probably nothing else to say to that. But I knew it wasn't true. He went somewhere after that incident with the parents not affording the blazer. It's very weird; especially in a prestigious school like this. The rest of the table ate in silence. Knuckles was giving occasional glares at Sonic, who didn't even notice the awkwardness at all. I'd love to bring Sonic to my awkward family parties. He'd liven the place up. Thinking about it he would probably talk about blowjobs…gross.

The bell rang, and we headed for Art. I saw Shadow waiting outside the classroom. Sonic ignored him and went to stand next to me.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" Sonic whispered to me in annoyance.

"Because he's your boyfriend maybe?" I said, smiling.

"Sonic." Shadow suddenly said.

"Fuck off, Shadow!" Sonic snapped. Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm and dragged him away from the crowd. I watched after them, not really sure what to do. Oh well, hopefully they'll make up.

Shadow's POV (oooooooooooooo!)

I carried on dragging Sonic down the corridor, away from everyone. I could feel him struggling to release himself from my grip; this encouraged me to grip tighter onto him. It's going to leave a mark but I need to talk to him.

"Let me go!" He screamed in the most childish manner. Sometimes I don't know why I bother. I shoved him into the cleaner's cupboard. Hopefully no one was there. I mean who would be? I released him from my hold. He tried to push me away but I met him with resistance.

"Sonic, I'm sorry." I declared instantly to him. He shook his head disapprovingly.

"How many times are you going to say sorry to me?" Sonic asked.

"As much as you want me to." I admitted. What can I say? I want him to forgive me. Sonic stood there for a while and smiled suddenly. I swear the boy is seriously hormonal.

"Are you gonna promise me?"

"Promise you to what?"  
"Stop smoking."

"I'm not promising anything. I smoked because I was pissed at you." Sonic sighed.

"They're bad for you!"

"Do I look like I fucking care if they're bad for me. I've been through enough!"

FLASHBACK

I hit my head on the wall after the blow my father just given me. Fury was all over his face.

"You're a fucking piece of shit, do you understand me!" My father roared at me. I just admitted to him that I was gay and in a relationship with two boys.

"Please dad," I begged him, "I'm still the same…"

"You will never be the fucking same to me! All I can see in you now, is being some slut letting two dirty motherfuckers fuck your ass. You're a dirty whore!" I winced at every word spat out of his mouth. My body was shaking with fear. I was close to fainting with all the pain and fear I was receiving from my father. Who was supposed to love me? So much for my mother, who just walked out and said she couldn't stand the sight of me.

"I'm sorry." My voice was shaking.

"I don't want to hear a word from you disgusting mouth. God knows, where it's been." How could he say that to me? I was so close to crying. "Pack your stuff."

"What?"

"I want you to pack your stuff and get out of my house and my life. Do you understand?"

"Dad you can't do this…`'

"DON'T call me, Dad. You're no longer my son. Now hurry up!"

I packed the stuff I needed, trying to hold my tears. I went downstairs for the last time and went out of the door without saying goodbye.

I didn't know where to go but I ended up at Sonic's house. I knocked on the door, praying he was in. The door opened and there he was, looking cheerful as ever. He looked at my packed bag in confusion.

"What are you doing here? It's 11 at night!"

That's when I broke down; I dropped to the floor and cried. Sonic rushed to my side.

"My father kicked me out!" I stuttered in shock. Sonic kissed me on the head.

"I'm sorry. You can stay here until we sort something out. Okay?" He whispered to me in a gentle voice. I nodded, forcing a smile at him."

END OF FLASHBACK

I guess I should stop smoking for Sonic. He has done so much for me. Sonic walked up to me and caressed my cheek.

"Shadow, forget what happened in the past. I know the pain is still there. But smoking isn't going to help. Please do this…. for me?"

I looked at Sonic. I really love him. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll try to stop." Sonic smiled. God, his smile makes my legs go weak. I'm not admitting that to him though. And also no one has seen me cry except for him. And I'm planning to keep it that way.

"Thank you." Sonic squealed in delight. I grabbed him and kissed him roughly. Sonic started kissing back. I pushed him onto the table.

"You don't know how much I want you right now." I grunted in lust for his gorgeous body to be mine.

"Well go on. I'm yours." Sonic whispered.

Taylor's POV

"Where the hell are those two?" I asked for the fourth time during the lesson. I can Knuckles didn't give a shit about them. But I did. I was worried if something went wrong between them.

"To be honest Taylor. I don't care." Knuckles said bitterly. I sighed at him. Why does he hate Sonic so much? What has Sonic done to him? I really wanted to ask him.

"Knuckles, why do you hate Sonic so much?" Knuckles chuckled.

"There are loads of reasons why I hate him"

"Would you like to give me one?"

"He's a cocky, arrogant bastard. Who knows he's attractive. I hate people like him."

Just then, Sonic walked in, avoiding the looks for being late.

"Sonic, where have you been?" The art teacher asked.

"I was talking to someone." Sonic replied.

"And who was that?"  
"Oh, you're so keen to know." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, whatever, just sit down." Sonic sat at a random seat on my table. Knuckles tried to ignore that he was there.

"Hi, Knux." Sonic cooed at him teasingly. Knuckles' face went bright red.

"Where did you go?" I asked him. He winked at me.

"That's a secret, Cute one." Knuckles grumbled at his reply and carried on with his work. Everyone didn't say much after that. Then it was the end of lesson. I walked out with Knuckles, who still looked pissed off at Sonic.

"Taylor, can I ask you something?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah sure ask away." I replied, unsure of what he was going to ask.

"Do you like Sonic?" I looked at him disbelief. Did he just seriously ask me that question, "Well, do you?"

"Err no. He's my friend." I said. Knuckles, smiled at my reply.

"I thought you did. That would have creeped me out. That you were part of their 'group'." I frowned.

"Why do you not accept them?" Knuckles looked taken aback.

"No. No. They can do the fuck they want. I don't have anything against Silver or Shadow…"

"You just don't like Sonic?"

"Yes."

"He's not that bad. A bit open with his privacy but he's a decent guy." Knuckles screwed his face in disapproval.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway. Taylor, are you doing anything on Saturday?"

"Umm don't think so."  
"Do you want to…you know, hang out." I smiled at him.

"Sure."

"Cool!"

Before I knew it was the end of school, everyone was rushing into me. Running to their games consoles I assumed. I returned to my dorm to find Sonic and Shadow making out on the sofa. I smiled at the two.

"I see you two have made up?" They both pulled away and looked me. They looked flustered.

"Yeah. A few hours ago." Sonic replied, panting. I headed to my room.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then. Maybe finish it off in the bedroom?" I suggested as I stepped in my room.

I collapsed on my bed and checked my phone. I read a text from my dad who was asking how school was going. As I was texting away, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"You can come in." I called out. It was Silver.

"Haven't seen you all day." Silver said, looking happy to see me. He sat on my bed. I didn't mind that much. "I need to tell you something."

I sat up straight.

"Have you told Sonic or Shadow?" He shook his head.

"It's about my parents."

"Oh right. What's happened?" He looked down.

"My mum. She wants to visit me tonight." There was a slight pause.

"Shouldn't you be happy?"

"No. I haven't seen her for 8 months."

"It would be good for you to see her."

"I'm too scared. What if Brian is with her?"

"He won't be. He said he doesn't want to be near you, right?"

"That's true. I just don't want to be humiliated again." I grabbed Silver's hands.

"If anyone hurts tell someone you trust. I'm sure Shadow would beat the shit out of them." Silver laughed quietly.

"I guess that's true." He got off the bed and headed to the door. "I guess I'll get ready to see her then. Wish me luck."

"It'll be fine." I assured for the last time before he walked out.

…

It's Saturday night. I decided afterwards to be a good boy and do my homework. In a few hours I'm going to meet with Knuckles. I can't wait; we've got so many things in common. My studying was interrupted when Sonic entered my room without knocking. He was dressed like he was going out. He looked at my work and raised a brow.

"Homework on Saturday?" He inquired.

"I want to do well." I simply replied and carried on with my homework. He leaned against my bedroom wall.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" He sighed in frustration.

"You forgot as well?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed. "Come on, let's go." I tried to struggle away but damn was he strong.

"Go where?"

"The gay club, where else?" I managed to break free and stepped away.

"Whoa! I can't go. I said I'd meet up with Knuckles." He continued to pull me to the door.

"Well you'll have to cancel that. You said you'd go." I was started to get a little bit cross.

"I didn't say I'd do anything!" I snapped. He looked with a pouty face.

"Please! Please, Taylor. Everyone is going. It'll be fun."

"It'll be fun with Shadow and…."

"I want you as well! Please!" Sonic continued to plead.

"Ok! Let me change!" I said in despair. Sonic squealed and dragged me back to my room.

I knocked on Knuckles' door. It was a standard one-room dorm, unlike mine. Knuckles opened and smiled.

"Hey!" Knuckles greeted cheerfully.

"Hi…Knuckles I'm so sorry. But I have to go somewhere." I said.

"Where are you going?" He asked, looking very concerned.

"To a gay club." I answered quietly.

"Wait, is Sonic forcing you?"

"Yeah and he's being really insistent. What do I do?" Knuckles walked back into his dorm.

"What are you doing?" I called out through the door. Knuckles stepped out of his room with his coat.

"I'm going to come with you." Is he actually being serious?

…..

Well, well what will happen at the club? I've never been to a gay club so my knowledge is limited. I've only seen one in Queer As Folk (love that series, way too young to be watching it). I'm sure it's just like every normal club…or is it? If anyone has been to a gay club, feel free to write what it's like in the comments. You don't have to though; I'll just watch Queer As Folk loads of times 3

Again sorry for not updating for so long. Loads of studying. Be over soon. I might get back into publishing chapters regularly after April. Can't wait. I miss writing fanfiction.

Oh by the way. I've going to start writing stories for Wattpad as well. So when I've opened my account, I'll tell my account name. Please follow me or at least read my stories

Mata ne~3


End file.
